prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Kahn (Book Character)
Noel Kahn is Aria Montgomery's boyfriend and long-time crush. His family is very wealthy. Noel is also on the lacrosse team with his best friend who also happens to be his girlfriend's brother, Mike Montgomery. Biography Noel Kahn's family is extremely wealthy. In fact, it appears that the Kahns just might be the wealthiest family in Rosewood. He lives in a vast, red brick mansion with many acres of open land, a horse farm, a duck pond, and woods that surround the whole property. It is unknown what his parents do, but it is hinted that his father travels often and might be involved in archeology or history, as their mansion is filled with old artifacts from countries such as Egypt. Noel is on the lacrosse team with Aria's younger brother Mike. Noel is the object of Aria's affection before "Alison's" disappearance, although she never acts on her feelings before moving to Iceland. When Aria comes back to Rosewood, Noel flirts with her and invites her to a field party at his house. He sees her briefly at the party, but she leaves early in favor of hooking up with their AP English teacher Ezra Fitz. Noel is excited when Aria finally starts to reciprocate his flirtations, but little does he know that she was just using him to make Ezra jealous. Eventually, he and everyone else in her class find out about her affair with Ezra after the teacher is fired for his inappropriate conduct. In Heartless, Aria begins to think that Alison's ghost is trying to tell her something. She goes to a seance held by a questionable psychic, only to find Noel there. She's embarrassed to see someone from school there, but he doesn't seem to mind at all. He even confesses to her that he saw his much older brother Jared killed himself when he was a small child. The young man was set to attend Cornell University and had a perfect life, so Noel still doesn't understand why he committed suicide. He's still quite traumatized by the event and visits psychics for a sense of closure and understanding. Aria soon develops feelings for Noel which come to a head at one of his smaller parties. After being teased for being a "pretty little liar" by other party guests, Aria is comforted by Noel and they soon share their first kiss together. From that point on, they begin to date. In Wanted, Noel annoys Aria with his friendliness towards new student "Courtney" DiLaurentis, who is really Alison. He pushes Aria to be nicer to Alison, but Aria is wary of her. Additionally, Aria thought that "Ali" and Noel briefly dated in 7th grade, so she's suspicious of her boyfriend's amiable attitude towards her old friend's twin. At the Valentine's Day dance, she catches Noel and Alison kissing. Alison immediately breaks off the kiss and slaps him, telling an infuriated Aria that he came on to her. What actually happened is that Alison kissed him in order to get Aria to leave with her. Aria promptly broke up with Noel but he came to visit her in the hospital after her little sister was born. By this point, the truth about the DiLaurentis sisters is known by everyone and Aria feels foolish for letting Alison trick her like that. They reconcile after they straighten out what really happened at the dance. He asserts that he's always liked her, even in 7th grade. By Twisted, Aria and Noel have been dating for a year. The previous summer they vacationed together in Jamaica, then Iceland. However, with the Tabitha-thing in Aria's life and the return of A, Aria can hardly concentrate on Noel. By the end of the relationship's year, Noel tries to engage in sex, but Aria is not ready. Then, an attractive exchange student from Finland named Klaudia arrives, and Aria suddenly has competition. Klaudia is very touchy-feely with Noel, but when Aria shares her suspicions, Noel chocks it up to jealousy. Klaudia doesn't show Noel the same side she shows Aria, which includes her perfect control of English, her contempt for Aria, and her cruel intent to steal Noel from her. At the skiing resort, Aria tries to recapture Noel's attention by being the initiator in sex, but when Klaudia knowingly pounds on the hotel door, Noel cuts off their romantic moment, much to Aria's chagrin The blonde wants to go skiing and Noel agrees. She and Aria travel to the top of the mountain on the ski lift. Klaudia tries to push Aria off, but Aria's instincts are quicker and she shoves the blonde away. Klaudia ends up falling off the ski lift and is taken to the hospital. Noel is suspicious of Klaudia's fall and interrogates Aria. Noel becomes suspicious of Aria, especially since he knows how his girlfriend dislikes the Finnish student. Aria decides to leave the resort early and asks Noel if he could take her back to Rosewood. He declines and coldly tells her he wants to make sure Klaudia's okay. When Klaudia is alone with Aria, she reveals that she wasn't as badly hurt as she pretended to be. She then taunts Aria about getting to spend extra time with Noel. In "Ruthless," Noel breaks up with Aria and tells her they don't have much in common. He begins to date Klaudia days after the separation. At Rosewood Day's after party celebrating the opening night of Macbeth, Noel spots Aria and Ezra. He is surprised and worried because he has seen Klaudia for what she really is by this time. Aria finds Klaudia and Ezra kissing in a coat closet. At the end of the novel, Noel visits Aria and begs her to at least be friends with him again. The two share a kiss and are dating again. In Stunning, Aria finds out that Mr. Kahn, Noel's father, is a crossdresser. "A" uses this knowledge to blackmail Aria to break up with Noel. However, they get back together, and it is revealed that Noel knew his father was a crossdresser all along. In Burned, Noel and Aria go on the Ecocruise together with the rest of their classmates. They sign up for cooking duty together, and Noel takes surf classes for his credit class, which he enjoys immensely. Noel takes it upon himself to teach Aria how to swim. He allegedly finds a necklace on the beach and gives it to Aria as a present. However, Aria discovers that this necklace is actually a locket and used to belong to Tabitha, something Noel apparently did not know. He becomes jealous of Graham, a boy Aria is spending a lot of time with, and they fight over the issue, eventually making up. In Crushed, Noel submits Aria for Prom Chairperson, against her knowledge, trying to be a good boyfriend. The girls get more and more suspicious of Noel, believing that he is "A," since he was with them everywhere, Jamaica, Iceland, etc. Noel goes to prom with Aria, and she is about to tell him everything when her friends text her otherwise, and she tries to run away. Noel tries to be a good boyfriend and explain, but Aria thinks that he is faking and trying to attack her, and the girls run off. Noel goes missing and A sends the girls a note to check a shed at Rosewood Day. In the shed is a very badly beaten up Noel. In Deadly Noel is revealed to be alive but badly injured and in the hospital. He was unconscious but have just woken up and talks with Aria who grills him about what happened to him and why he visited her at the mental hospital. Quotes Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Day Students (books) Category:Book character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Courtney DiLaurentis Category:Victims of A Category:Secret-Keepers